Little Mirror On The Wall
by Kratly
Summary: Two years after the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases, Kira begins his killings, waking up ex wammy and serial killer B in the process - The ex wammy still as secret as before his killings, cannot be a victim of Kira's wrath, allowing B to escape prison to involve himself in the case - What for? - Personal reasons. [Death Note / Another Note crossover] - Complete.
1. How To Use It

Hello dear reader, please give yourself some time to read this text before you start reading the fanfiction.  
This fanfiction has a guest character, from Death Note: Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases - Actually being B himself - If you have not read this novel, I would recommend you to do so before reading this fanfiction - If you choose to ignore this, and continue, I will not take responsibility for spoilers or misinformation - Please remember this is a fanfiction after all, by other means, it isn't necessarily completely true every fact mentioned here, simply customized to fit into the story.  
If you choose to read this, without having read Another Note, please note that B as a detective goes under the name "Rue Ryuzaki" - In other words, L and B share fake names.  
Character personalities and thoughts are build on my thoughts on the characters, and as I see them fit into my story - You may agree or disagree, that is up to you.  
Special thanks to my mother and my friend for re-reading the whole thing, making me more confident in publishing my work.  
Enjoy!


	2. Rise From The Dust, Shinigami

It had not been long since Light Yagami had picked up the Death Note, using it to create his so called perfect world - Already at this point, his doings had been spotted, the world becoming a better place rather quickly, most criminals shivering in fear of who was going to be next, since it was quite obvious to them, that they were targeted - In jail, in Los Angeles, the news of Kira had awakened a, to some, well known person, rising from the dust to take his part in the game - For the past two years he had been staring into the same wall, waiting for something interesting to happen, this seemed to be his call - Back in Japan, the race of finding, and arresting Kira had only begun, police using their normal methods, though quickly learning that these in this case just weren't enough. Happily for them, they got company by the times greatest detective, L, who stayed anonymous behind wires and screens, yet behind that distorted voice, sat a detective with not only this case on his mind, but also something completely different on his mind - Having, a few hours after B's break out, recieved the message that he had gone missing - Of course he remembered him, he was hard not to remember, not only for L, but for the whole Wammy house, having been the first wammy at that time to create his own path in life, away from what he had been taught, merely a few years before Kira, had he been L's enemy, if enemy is the word, the case itself had been small, and most of it seemed to be caused simply to provoke L at a personal point - With all this said, no one was surprised about his outbreak, not those who knew him however, the police had of course been completely surprised.. It's not often one manages to break out of complete isolation - But then again, B had his charm (In theory - L only knew of Naomi Misora being a target of this behavior - Which didn't work as intended, it seemed), yet talking himself out of jail shouldn't be that big of a deal - Already at this point, L was having a hard time keeping calm. Hopefully none of this would be too much of a problem.

As expected, Kira played with the police and L's trust in each other, leaving both no other chance than to investigate each other - Though the police of course quickly came to the conclusion that there was nothing to investigate in L, having no idea who he was, neither face nor name - L on the other hand, could quickly scoop up information about the police, looking though sites on personal matters, as well as their job information itself, stumbling across mostly positive information about the whole squad - Irritated, as the police site chose to close down shortly because of maintenance, like any other, L tried to refresh the page, only to see a big black text saying "Read in between the lines". He mumbled it to himself, the site forcing a refresh for it all to go back to normal, yet suspiciously reloading right at family Yagami's case. - Seemed like a weird coincidence, but then again, it might be his imagination, eyes sliding down the screen to see the clock, he had been awake for almost two days, no wonder if he was imagining things - Letting the case rest, much against his eager nature, not mentioning the matter to Watari, if the text had been true, he should consider taking the advice, it shouldn't matter who put it up, even if it was meant as a discouragement, perhaps even a joke - Restlessly staring out the hotel window, cities still lit up at this time, it was never quiet here.. Shortly returning to Wammy's within his mind, hearing bells as lessons started, children laughing and screaming, only to quiet down as the teacher spoke - "What are you thinking.." L spoke directly at his reflection in the window, turning to see tea served - Having not slept in two days coffee seemed more convenient, but this was simply Watari's mute way of reminding L sleep could help a little on his restlessness - Sleep tends to be underestimated, especially when you're excited.

Streets might be lit up the whole night, but one student had run the risk of going through the park that night - What is ones worst fear when walking alone in the dark? - To meet someone, anyone, but in this case, a murderer - Whose eyes see through a person, even in dark? - The start is always the tricky part, to actually catch the victim.. Or, catch isn't the right term but.. - He could simply smash the victim with a bat, but, unlike what some might think of him, B preferred a more or less fair fight.. By other words, no fight at all, strength wasn't something he had. - It didn't take long before natural death took it's cause, the student fainting, his breath spasming, seemed like a typical case of asthma, which also explained he shortcut, he had probably forgotten his medicine, hoping that going through the park would be quick enough to save himself. Didn't seem to by the case though, leaving B to the easy part, taking ahold of the unconscious student before placing him softly against the grass, it was too messy to leave him right on the footpath. The student was shortly admired, before a needle was placed at his arm - His time had come - Glasses removed on the victim, before, with all patience in his life, B cautiously cut out the victims iris - It might be boring, reminding him a bit too much of a previous murder he committed, but, this was still an important part of the show - A twitch left the drugged student, somewhere, deep within, he could still feel the pain, the injection had been overdosed to the point where, even if he could feel it, he wouldn't be able to do anything about it, but by now, it should only be reflexes, the numbers had already reached 0 - Now was the time, for the messy part, giving himself good time removing two fingers from the victims right hand, specifically the middle finger and the little finger, blood flooding out, yet not splattering because of the hearts missing movement - Binding the two disembodied fingers together, with a red string, placing the out cut irises on the little finger, before placing his artwork on the chest of the body, and getting up from the ground - The body didn't necessarily hold a message itself, it was just important for further reasons that the fingers could actually get identified by something so obvious as a body beneath it - Yet just because it's murder, it doesn't necessarily mean it can't be artistic (Though feeling out of shape). A smile of satisfaction appeared on B's face, before he briefly took a look around him. This whole 'murdering out in the open' didn't suit his taste, nor his style, but people are constantly with someone, especially when your target is a teenager - Taking off plastic gloves, staring one last time at the victim, before simply swallowing the gloves - It would be an easy way to get them out of the way, and smarter than trashing them, leaving unwanted evidence. They would most likely get decomposed quite a bit before leaving his body again - He had to get going, his job had just begun.

Convincing the school to choose B as the detective for the murder, wasn't that hard. As shown earlier to L, B was capable of hacking into computer systems - Not that hacking was an interest of his, but due to his natural talent with numbers, hacking felt a little like solving a puzzle, most codes being only a bit of ingenuity and logic away from a hack - Recommending himself to the school by using the police's mail, even manipulating with their files, by adding his name to them as the one in charge of the case, and even adding himself to the list over frequently used detectives - They wouldn't notice, this department of the police mostly used detectives to cases where there was too many to speak to, making the police 'unnecessarily' wasting too much time on one little case - Not to mention, the police tends to be better at the more simple and rough work, detectives being quite focused on a completely other level, their focus often making people nervous and more likely to give useful answers, because they would keep popping by until they got what they wished for - And let's face it, words work better than big guns, people get stunned when a gun is pointed at them, where words in most cases, soften them up, especially if the detective can relate to the suspects problems and thoughts - Not that B was that great at feelings, but he had his own method: Be provoking, be stupid - He previously applied this method against Naomi Misora, and it worked out just fine - So how does it work? - Well, people like Light Yagami, who was the main target, are so full of himself that he wouldn't even consider it being weird that B would seem less gifted - The stupidity making him let his guard down, believing the detective would be too stupid to take hints - In the end, how it looked to others didn't matter, as long as B catches his killer, and that would happen.

"It is in deep sorrow, that I will have to message you all, that one of our students was found dead, most likely murdered this morning in a park.." the principal of the school informed, hearing a gasp from the students, before he continued, "We have already hired one to take care of the investigation part of this case, you will be taken out of class one at the time to speak with him - I know this is soon, but it is very important that if you know anything concerning this case, that you share it with either us, or the detective, understood?" - There was low chatting, closed eyes, Light listened to the people around him, they were already suspecting Kira to have something to do with this, God, had they not at all paid attention to what Kira stood for? - However, this detective thing could get pretty troublesome considering the circumstances, hopefully he wouldn't stick his nose up in everyone's business, though knowing that he himself was already watched over by one detective,he knew that this probably wouldn't be a whole lot different. - After a short ceremony for the lost student, they all returned to their classes - Most of the day was used by most students to doze off, misusing the opportunity of the loss to do nothing, when asked, saying they were still in shock about the loss - Nonsense, it was easy to see how they didn't care, just like- - "Yagami-Kun, it's your turn to speak to the detective" - Getting up from his chair, before leaving the class room, Light was met by an unbalanced looking person, who reached his hand towards him, while looking through a list of names, "You must be Light Yagami.." he said, receiving a nod in reply, "I am truly sorry to have to interrupt your class, please, follow me for a walk, fresh air helps one to think.." he continued, already at this point pissing Light off - He didn't want to be seen with this guy.. Shortly wondering if L himself looked as unappealing as this one. - Yet keeping his mouth shut, doing as asked, even accepting the door being opened to him, also accepting the guys business card.

Eyes quickly reading the obvious - Rue Ryuzaki? - He sure didn't look like neither a Rue nor a Ryuzaki, but whatever - "I hear that your father works for the police, I am hoping this will make it easier for us to cooperate, since you already know a little about the system" Ryuzaki said, turning his eyes towards Light, only to see him looking straight forward, instead of at the person talking to him, while they were walking - Smug personality is seems, eyes leaving his face shortly, to look above his head.. Only a name, no numbers - A smile crept to Ryuzaki's face - "Why are you smiling? - Shouldn't you too show a little respect for the dead?" - Finally, Light spoke. "But of course - I'll go through the basic questions; Where were you around 20.00-00.00 last night? - Have you had any contact to this student during the last week, and if so, can you tell me a bit about him, and if he had been acting strange or out of character in any way?" - Here goes, a light sigh leaving Light, why did he have to be a part of this - Ignoring his irritation, he replied, "I was at home, doing my homework - I went to bed about 23.00, my mother and younger sister were at home the whole night, they saw me go up into my room, so I suppose, if needed, they can verify that I was home - And no, I can't say that I have spoken with him, I don't socialize a lot at the time being, I have an exam coming up, and unlike most other students here, I prefer good grades over unsustainable friendships.." - The answer was to no surprise, he really was 'one of them', "I see.. Please don't misunderstand my intentions, you are not in any way suspected for the murder, but I'm sure you know this - When I asked others who they might suspect, most answered Kira, do you think that Kira might have had a reason to kill this student?" - The question finally seemed to get Light's attention, his glance leaving the ground, to look at Ryuzaki, "That's not my perception of Kira, no - I might not have been friends with the student, but, I know he wasn't a criminal, which is what Kira focuses on in his killings - Isn't it?"

Even if it hadn't been for the missing numbers over his head, it was quite obvious that this was indeed Kira himself - "With that said, I don't see what Kira has to do with anything - It was a murder, right? - Kira is known to kill by heart attacks which wouldn't be considered a murder at first glance.." Light continued, only becoming more fascinating to listen to, yet keeping his enthusiasm down, Ryuzaki continued, "You are right, it seems unlikely - The victim's iris had been cut out his eyes, while two fingers, the middle and the little finger, had been removed, bound together by a string of red color - The little finger had the irises placed on it.. - Does any of this ring any bells? - Oh.. Yes, I forgot, he was drugged too.. Forensics are still working on finding out what drug we are dealing with.. I would say heroin myself, though." - Playing clever now, are you mister detective? - Though the killing itself sounded off, it sounded planned, obviously, and must have taken quite some time, not to mention, heartlessness.. To cut out the eyes of a student.. That's just sick - Light frowned once at the pictures that filled his mind, at the same time feeling himself being stared at.. Of course he would stare, he was probably trying to find evidence through his facial expressions - "Eyes often refers to 'see', when it comes to crime scenes.. - The fingers could stand for two, but I'm not quite aware why one would place the irises on one of them.. - See two.. Something, I suppose.. - Maybe even 'See one', considering only one of the fingers had eyes" - Seemed like the two Kira's had yet to meet each other, what a disappointment - Thoughts were interrupted by school bells, the school day being over, the two's eyes met shortly, "Ah, how time flies, I wasn't even aware it was already this much!" Ryuzaki exclaimed, his constant change in personality and tone of voice slowly confused Light, "I'll have to take my leave then, I have exams to study for.." he excused, leaving the so-called detective to himself, finally he could be himself again.. Hearing a light chuckle from above him, Ryuk seemed to be in a good mood today, not noticing this Ryuzaki looking directly at Ryuk, as if he could see him.

Half asleep in a chair, L tried to keep an eye on the Yagami family through camera.. Waking up a little as the door to the house opened, to see Light, the eldest of the two children in the household, and also L's main suspect at the time, return from school, to be greeted by his mother as he had been all the other days L had been watching, yet this time, they spoke about a murder that had happened at the school the day before - The police being at their break, this message suddenly caught L's attention a lot more than monitoring, "Watari!" the yell flew through the living room, startling the elder.. L didn't normally yell like that. Even though, Watari gave himself time to finish brewing the coffee L had asked for earlier, bringing that with him. As soon as it was served, Watari calmed down a little. Whatever had made L yell, wasn't more important than his coffee - But as soon as the sugar had been dosed, and a sip had been taken, he returned to his monitoring while speaking, "A murder has been committed against a student at Light Yagami's school, if you could please find me info about this case, that would be nice - Also, if there is an official investigation going on that, I would very much like to know who is in charge of it.." - Receiving a nod in reply, before focusing on the screens again - Light went to his room to study, only a few sentences left him when he was alone, and nothing that was relevant to the case in any way, almost falling asleep again, before he saw a casefile being placed on the desk in front of him, "I think you will like this one, the police is not working on this case, the school hired a private detective.." Watari didn't get to finish his sentence, before L grabbed the casefile, "Rue Ryuzaki!" slight surprise was to be heard in his voice, yet it didn't really surprise him, alone the fact Watari had said he would probably be interested, gave the surprise away a little. Browsing through the casefile, the method of the killing could be considered as alike, yet it seemed a lot more random this time than last - The murder had been committed outside, and the body had not been cleaned, leaving blood around it - But iris had been removed from the body, which sounded familiar.

"Watari.. When is Light Yagami's exam?" handing back the case file to Watari and not in the mood for the police to get too much into this part of the case, "It's tomorrow morning." he replied, receiving a nod, "I would like to join, if that can be arranged" - Getting left alone for the rest of the evening, L chose to, against his nature, browse the net, after his last experience with hidden messages, he had become a bit curious - Finding an unknown file on the computer, a document, which said: "You're on the right track - two" - A little smile made it to his lips, he never thought he'd find himself in this kind of partnership, especially not with whom he thought was most likely B - He had once been a promising detective.. B.. But, after A's suicide, he had run away, never showing his face a Wammy's again - He had his way of dealing with his problems and wants, which was what had brought them together again. When B took his try at committing the perfect murder, he was so close to getting away with it, using himself as the last victim by burning himself to death, which was merely seconds away from succeeding, if it hadn't been for Naomi Misora.. - Naomi, the agent who disappeared a few days before B's return - Maybe, they had something to do with each other, maybe he knew something? - Back then there had been one big question in his murders that had never been answered, and he had done it yet again; His victims didn't fight him, there was no sign of struggle, at all - Of course, this could be explained by the fact that he drugged his victims, but, when you choose to drug one, through a needle to the arm, who wouldn't fight against that - An injection from a complete stranger? - Actually, unprofessional as it may seem, L did not only wish to turn up at Light's school to meet him, but also in hope of meeting B, not that they would be able to talk, if L could even find him, unaware what he actually looked like, but, to meet him, would be interesting. - Most likely for both parts.


	3. Rue Ryuzaki

L was dropped off at Light's school and kept him to himself the most of the morning. He had arrived before due, hoping to get to see something he could use, personally, or perhaps, for the Kira case - Getting stared at quite a lot, as people started to show up, he tried to calmly read a book to not get stressed out by people's chattering - Shortly, someone actually sat beside him. That person, unlike himself, did not have any sort of entertainment, just sat staring at people stressfully running around, "This is why studying is important.." he suddenly said, to no one in particular, yet catching L's attention, the two shortly holding eye contact before the person got up from the seat, leaving - Following the person with his eyes, until he was completely out of reach, vanish into the flock of students and about to go on reading, a piece of paper left on the bench caught his attention. He leaned a ttle to the side to read the text on it - "Private detective, Rue Ryuzaki" L read out to himself, quickly turning his glance towards the way the guy from before went, wait... Was that? - The school bells rang, and he grabbed the business card, before going to the exam. - The test itself wasn't hard, which was good, it left him with more time to study Light, the two having eye contact several times through the test - Yet at the end, he chose to not reveal his identity, he had to show up here some days later anyway, there was no need to rush it - On the way out, encouraging himself to ask someone if they had seen this Rue Ryuzaki, a girl stood apparently waiting for a friend - it was now or never. "Excuse me, do you know if Rue Ryuzaki is here today?" - She jumped at the question, before blushing, it took her quite some time to register she had been asked about something, "Oh! - No, not today, because of the exams, he would not turn up today, or, that's what I've heard, nobody would have the time to speak with him anyway.. I didn't think anyone actually wanted to speak to him, people seem to dislike him quite a lot, which I don't really understand.. He just wants to help us, right?" She seemed nervous, yet honest. - Of course he didn't show up on a day like this, he probably had other stuff to do, though it actually seemed weird that the exam itself hadn't been canceled because of the murder, though it might be the japanese way of saying 'life goes on'.

"What do you mean by dislike? - Do they have any special reason to do so?" - She stepped a little closer to him, almost whispering, "I suppose it's because all girls think about today, is looks, I don't know if you've seen him but.. I think he tends to leave people with a feeling of disgust - It shouldn't really matter though, we're helping our friend with our honesty towards him.." she stepped back again, shortly after she got picked up by her friend - Disgust? - L shortly looked down himself.. Maybe Wammy's weren't that stylish but.. - He probably wouldn't get to meet B, no matter how long time he stayed here, when thinking about it, a business card is something you give to everyone who is willing to accept, in other words, the person who first dropped it, wasn't necessarily B himself - He decided to head for the library with the book he borrowed earlier from the school, and placed it on the desk. While it was taken care off, he couldn't help but look at a bunch of people chatting while supposedly doing homework, quickly learning that there was actually quite a lot who used the library, even after school - As L left again to head home, a 'student' revealed his face among the many others at the library, "L.." he said, before leaving too. - The next time L showed up at the school, only allowed him to make Light aware of who he was, B was again no where to be seen, but that might be of same reason that he wasn't there the first time, people were to caught up in the events of that day - And after that, they most likely would want to go home and celebrate with their families - Light did not look like one who was in the mood for celebration when he went home, the obviousness on his face bringing a little smile to L's lips - It was most likely him B had targeted too, now the only thing L had to do, was to find out why they both chose to suspect him. It wasn't like he was an obvious killer, like one might say B was - According to the description of him, he wasn't a person people liked to hang out with, some even suspected him of being the murderer.. Which was correct, but how could they know... They didn't, they could just sense it, his anonymous and inappropriate behavior made people uncomfortable.

With that said, L had before read about people who through a single handshake with a murderer were able to sense the fact that they had taken another person's life - Sometimes, you would meet someone, and just by meeting them, know exactly who they are. It's the same with killers, they don't as easily blend into society, making it harder for them to become more or less human in other peoples eyes after their.. events - Kira, however, apparently didn't kill with his bare hands, which made him blend in just fine, and Light Yagami was the perfect person for this - Browsing through folders on the computer yet again to see if B should have left a note, and he did; 'One victim.. One 'killer'' the note said, the word killer in quotation marks, could it be that.. He was asking for help to find a criminal to take responsibility for the murder he had committed? - About to close the note, text suddenly appeared 'Nice to see you again', it made L's heart skip a beat, he.. He was there? - One of the days L had been to the school.. But, no one had seen him? .. Could it be, that B wears make-up according to who he wishes to be, the look he normally carried being the detective that worked on the school. If he was to fit in with the rest a bit more, his make-up was most likely of a more attractive look, therefore, he might just get away with looking like an ordinary student? - One thing is for sure, either he didn't join the exam himself, or he deliberately didn't pass it perfectly, not wanting to cause an uproar - .. He was closer than L though, now even he knew how it felt to be kept an eye on. The greeting quickly was deleted, leaving the note like it was before, L added a bit to the text himself; 'I'll see what I can do' - B might be talented, but he wasn't as lucky as L, when it came to covering up, simply because he didn't have the right contacts - L on the other hand, could always provide a criminal or two to aid him in his case, mostly because he was with Watari, he did that part for him, so L could focus 100% on the case at hand - Sticking his hand down his pocket to find the business card from days ago.. It was worth a try, wasn't it? - Making sure Watari wasn't there, he chose to call the number informed on the card.

"Hello, and welcome to voicemail - You have called the company called Jams, producer and supplier of freshly made jam - Press 1 to-" he hung up - Of course the number was fake, yet unable to not find it funny, a jam company, of all places, it had to be there - But then again, considering the students opinion about this private detective, he had probably known from the start that no one would call him anyway, so the number didn't really matter, it just made the card look more legit - Strawberry jam... - It probably had no connection to anything, just a weird habit - Placing the card at his computer, before thinking about the conversations he had had back then with Naomi Misora.. She had had a hard time coping B, and an even harder time not complaining about it - He liked messing with people, didn't he?


	4. Miss Shinigami

B had chosen to make a move for once, yet again stalking a little around, this time, focusing on the other Kira (Which had yet to come out of the closet), Misa Amane - It had been a coincidence that he had even found her, but you can't hide long from a shinigami's eyes, with no numbers, she became rather easy to spot. - Actually, she had been the one to start it all, for B. However, after escaping jail, he had been on the run for a short period, needing something quickly to hide his true face with - While shopping around with money he didn't have, he had seen a clip of her on TV, it had been the first time in his life he had experienced a name without a lifespan, admiring the young actress - That was the day he had decided he had to go to Japan - So now that he had finally found her here, he wasn't going to let go of her so easy - Café, quickly turning to go inside, placing himself in the opposite end of the café, he had to be more careful around this one, he had seen the way she looked at people, noting it because he did the same - When looking a person into the eye, you activate the shinigami eye to be able to see both name and lifespan of a person, however, in order to see both, you'll have to slightly look up, and she did that whenever she met someone, making it rather clear for a holder of the shinigami eyes to spot her - Though, that seemed to be a new trait she had, he didn't remember her doing this back when he first saw her. - She didn't seem to order anything, she was probably waiting for a friend or so. She didn't notice she was being watched, because unlike L, B had the ability to blend in, adjusting to the situation - He too liked to sit in weird positions, and underneath all the make-up, he too looked weird, but, here, he sat normally, the make-up even allowing him to blend even more naturally in. No one should suspect anything, even his way of speech, was more or less flawless, why? - Because B is better than L.

To no surprise, a girlfriend showed up, the two started chatting and laughing - Considering she knew when her friend was going to die, she sure was cool about it, B quickly gaining a weak spot for her, grimacing once as he drank his 'not-overly-sugared' coffee, browsing through a newspaper from a week ago, anything to blend in.. Yet he failed at watching her, as he stumbled across a 'Missing' frame in the newspaper, a young woman named Naomi Misora had gone missing, her picture tagged to the frame. Hesitantly, he looked up at the picture, to see no name or lifespan.. Reading the article about her fiance's sudden death, which the police suspected might have something to do with her disappearance - Naomi Misora.. - Eyes left the picture, to look at the girls still chatting to their hearts content, at this point, he was only wasting his time, nothing of his interest would most likely happen here, neatly folding the newspaper back together, before a soft sigh left him - But, Naomi Misora wasn't a criminal, neither was she a weak soul, to think she might have killed herself because of the loss of her fiancee, didn't seem like her style - Leaving his table, he left the café, only stepping out before noticing Light - Well, what a coincidence, keeping a eye on him as he passed by - Yes, it was a coincidence. Looking back at Misa Amane who was still caught up in talking, if she had looked up at the right moment, they would have met - A 'tch' leaving him, before covering his cursed eyes with sunglasses, it helped him to not see peoples names, it could get quite stressful - According to Misa's file, she had lost her family to a criminal, which was the main reason B stalked her, Kira had killed the murderer of her family few days before today, the possibility of her searching for Kira himself had risen, and if that was the case, the police's, not to mention, L's safety would probably soon disappear completely, the eyes allowing her to be a non-bounded serial killer, if that was what she wished for. However, one meeting with L, could kill him - Of course, B was not here to save L, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for him, he didn't know about the power within the murder weapon these two carried.

It would be a shame for L to die in a case like this, but at the time being, he wasn't in that big of a risk, Light Yagami being too full of himself to make the eye deal himself, therefore had no chance of finding out what L's real name was - If he was affiliated with Misa on the other hand, he had a free ticket to killing L, that is, if he could make the two meet each other and get the time to explain her why this name was so important - With this said, Misa being a Kira would for sure also challenge B's own life, not that he cared that much about it, but he would very much like to stay alive till the end of the case.. They had something of his personal interest, and a bit of killings couldn't scare him away from getting his part of the share - First things first: Keeping an eye on Misa Amane, it was most likely her that took the initiative to meet, if anyone - And with L being bound by the law because of his affiliation to the police, it would be a wise choice if B also kept updated on L's lifespan. To loose him could easily make a mess out of B's case also, L being his main source of information, and most likely also the only one who was willing to leak the info to him, not to mention, involving himself in B's case - It wasn't likely for a completely inexperienced wammy to involve themself with B, only knowing B through whatever Wammy's might have been willing to share with them - In other words, L and B had been involved before, L knew him just a bit deeper than the surface, in other words; Knew he wasn't necessarily completely evil - L was curious, he himself suspecting Light Yagami at the time being, to see another suspect the same person, would possibly make him more confident in his case, therefore also easier to get to help, without getting anything big in return, which was needed greatly, especially concerning the student murderer. It would seem a complete waste of time, for B, and a waste of money, for the school, to have hired him just to not find the killer - Replacing himself with another criminal wouldn't be an unlikely method to use, since it didn't really matter, people do kill without reason, so even if the fake killer had nothing to do with the victim, the only thing B needed was a casefile to corrupt, making it look like the criminal had actually been out of jail at the time where the killing had been committed, quickly clearing himself - The next question however, was if L was willing to become part of this, since he didn't know about B's smart methods. To him it would only look like he was covering up a murder for someone, which isn't quite what being a detective is about.


	5. Freak And The Strawberry

A friendly tennis match, was the request, the two geniuses making their way into the pitch, awkwardly trying to have a conversation that didn't make it sound like they were actually suspecting each other - B looking up once at the name 'Hideki' being named, a smile making it to his lips, but of course L would use a fake name - The two seemingly way too concentrated considering it was a so called 'friendly' match, he was not really paying attention to the match itself, calmly keeping an eye on L's lifespan, as he said he would, before leaving the two alone, maybe.. It was about time to show his face once and for all. He could at least check if he had received a killer, not being more discreet about his work than using a school computer for it, to see a file placed on L's computers desktop, to see it being a case file on a criminal. Tame like a puppy, the dear L. He had even edited dates on it to match this case - Using school computers on what they thought was an honest case, was no shame, he could freely use their printer too, stealing a folder to place the file in, before borrowing one of those ugly, fat, smelly markers in black, writing a case number on it in that typical uppercase handwriting, taking the case file with him, before leaving the school itself, he had to return to the tennis match, his make-up was already done, this being one of the only ways he could gain full access to any corner of the school - Being used to see him running around, Light probably hadn't mentioned him to L, which made it all that much more of a surprise, when L would finally get his 'wish' come true of meeting B - Seeing that already half irritated face of Light Yagami staring at him as soon as he felt him waiting for them to get done - Almost loosing his hit because of the distraction, yet of course saving it, actually winning on that one hit - Feeling a knot form in his stomach, actually for unexplainable reasons nervous to meet L in person, B ignored his worry, and stepped right into it, again taking the face of that complete idiot who tried to be something he wasn't, the trick actually making Light let his guard down every once in a while, still convinced the detective had a brain at the size of a strawberry.

"Light Yagami, what a coincidence to meet you here - I have been looking for you!" immediately getting an exhausted sigh in respond, L looking confused at them both - "Is it important, as you might see I am busy at the time being.." packing his stuff away before against his nature keeping eye contact with that irritating, not to mention, unintelligent so-called detective - B himself about to have a stroke as he spoke, "Yes, I see that you are socializing, that is nice - But, I do believe this will have your interest, you see.. Well, no, first, let me excuse the wait, it was a horrible clueless case, however, I can now announce that I have caught your friends killer.." - Everybody was in equal surprise, Light mostly surprised by the fact that this guy actually caught the killer, while L, a bit in the back, was slowly realizing the guy they were talking to at the moment was most likely B himself, in person.. But, that made no sense, why would he expose himself in front of L, was he missing out on something? - "I see, that's good news! - I suppose he is already paying off for what he has done then?" Light asked, receiving a nod in reply, "Yes, I do believe he is - If Kira hasn't already taken care of him that is.. But, say, I do believe I haven't met your friend before!" - This was the worst that could happen, the worlds greatest detective, and a complete failure meeting. Light shortly felt sorry for L , yet the two shook hands, L still completely stunned by the fact that this was actually happening.. The feeling of his skin, was not the handshake of a killer, what in the world was going on, was B affiliated to someone? - "I am Rue Ryuzaki, you might have heard about me before, considering I've been the one who've been investigating (In other words, most likely also irritating) the students here.." B introduced, before handing L a business card, the detective staring at it shortly, it was identical to the one he had already found, - "I.. Uhh, strawberry jam.." L awkwardly replied, receiving a smile in reply from B - "Yes, I do like strawberry jam, bare, if I can get away with it! - Well, I'll be taking my leave now, it was nice meeting you both, and Light Yagami, good luck with becoming a policeman, I'm sure you can do it! Do call me if you need pro assistance later on." - With that said, he turned on his heel and left.

Both looking after him, before Light questionably looked at L who looked completely lost - "Strawberry jam? - What was that about?" - L shook his head once, waking up, before looking back at Light again, "I guess, isolation has made me socially awkward, I apologize about that.." - The two left off for a visit to a café, while B himself couldn't calm down, quickly returning to his, time being, flat, a yell of irritation leaving him, before placing his head in the sink, splashing cold water down the back of his head, the water reaching his face, staring as hours of work of make-up went down the drain, not even caring that he was soaking wet as he stood up again, eyes staring into the mirror above the sink, unable to ignore his name above his head. A short insane laughter left him, before he grabbed the sides of the sink, leaning in over to look at his ugly face up close, "IN YOUR FACE, YOU FREAK!" he yelled at himself, before backing away, like he was scared of himself, almost slipping on the now wet floor, luckily landing with his behind right at the toilet, completely surprised he just stared out in front of himself for a while, covering his face with his hands, yelling once again, before, what sounded like, crying. - Meanwhile, after what had been a quite hectic day, considering L not only meeting B for the first time, but also gone to a café for them to be interfered with a sudden hospitalization of Light Yagami's dear father, completely out of energy, L was almost happy to see Watari come pick him up, on his way home, eventually falling asleep, getting carried up the stairs into bed - Shortly waking up as the door to the bedroom was closed.. He could hear someone crying.. No, he was hallucinating, he hadn't been sleeping for way too long, reaching out towards nothing in particular, "Please B, don't cry.." his arm went limp, fainting in fatigue - The words apparently reached the one they were meant to, head still pounding from crying, B looked up shortly.. He couldn't sit here and feel sorry for himself, he still had lots to do! - Despite that, he chose to crawl towards his bed, only just getting up into the bed before falling into a deep slumber.


	6. Eye See You

"I, am Kira!" - A gasp left everyone, yet L was more focused on studying Light's reaction - An anonymous source had sent films to a film studio, threatening them to kill them, if they did not share the film's content. At first it had been displayed all over Japan, this of course, had quickly been stopped by L and the police, taking the tapes for themselves to study, quickly agreeing on replying to the tape, hoping to be able to find this presumably new Kira - This Kira's style didn't seem half as tight as the original ones, yet through the tape, he had proven to be legit, killing people live, which sadly had affected the Kira squad, costing them a member, trying to ignore this, L gave Light the honor of answering as Kira, both he and his father shortly against it, considering they already knew L might be suspicious of Light - This could be a huge progress in the Kira case, especially if they found this new Kira.. Meantime hoping they would, considering the chaos it would end out as if they didn't. The first Kira already had killed way too many people, if there were two the number would most likely rise, which was the last thing they needed - Other than this, the tape had proved that this new Kira, had the ability to kill people only by knowing their face, making everyone a bit discouraged, not to mention, afraid - It would be way too easy to be killed this way, L at once deciding not to leave the hotel again unless it was absolutely necessary! - They should move somewhere more safe, this was way too exposed - Airing the idea to Watari, who agreed without question - Mere days later, they got their reply, the second Kira wishing to meet them - Of course without knowing it was the squad that had answered. They arranged to attend the meeting with Kira in a group instead of individually, which would be too much of a risk - On their way, the second Kira, also known as Misa Amane, too was on her way, disguised, in order to get the peace she needed for her mission - Disguised as she might be, it didn't trick B, following her at a slow pace, also informed about the meeting she was to attend to, through L's pc that is. - He himself also dressed differently than seen before, not taking any risk.

Hopefully, this time the two would meet, combining them into one stronger Kira, B actually getting rather excited, he didn't share side with neither anyway - Sitting closer to her than last time, every once in a while checking up on her, her glance turned to the street, both getting equally surprised as Light actually turned up - The scene made B rethink this case, if Light Yagami was here, suggested that he was now literally working side by side with L - Shortly facepalming himself at his fellow Wammy's illogical working method, before returning to his job, Misa almost shaking in excitement to see Light, B wondering if his chance around her was slowly fading away - Nothing more would probably happen now, Misa was smart enough to not directly contact him, she would possibly meet him more personally, making B's job more difficult than it had to be. - Pushing a small piece of paper towards her, making sure it didn't get her attention while he was there, the note read; 'Death is not always the way' - The probability of this making her change her mind in any way was minor, but it might slow her progress down, considering she might think she too was getting stalked, even though some might mean that was obvious in her case - A few murders was not enough to provoke B into unnecessary action, he was good at keeping calm - Leaving the café, eyes turning towards the way the group had went - No, that part was L's territory, he should stay out of his mess - Empty handed the group returned to task force, a little frustrated, "It might have been too crowded I believe - For the two to meet there, we might just have stressed them off.." Light said, actually helping a little on the others confidence, "But it was worth a try.." L added, not that he at any point had thought it would help either, but it would be stupid not to try - Now all they could do was wait, hugging his knees as his gaze rested on Light.. If the case was that Light really wasn't Kira, the real Kira might not even have been within Japan at the time of the message, which made it impossible for him to react, also, who knew, maybe Kira liked to work alone, he might too at once have seen some of the mistakes the new Kira made, making cooperation less useful if he was in the end only going to blow it up.

After quite a ride with the train, Misa finally made her move and stepped out the train - Of course not alone, her stalker right behind her. It could hardly be a coincidence that she chose to walk directly towards Yagami's house - She had the eyes, just like B thought she would, what a waste of life - As she went inside to do her Kira business, B looked around outside the house. There had to be some way for him to get in, not now, but, for later - The possibility of Light hiding his death note somewhere in his room being quite big, what would Kira do without his beloved murder weapon? - Without this, even if Misa told him L's name, he wouldn't be able to kill him, of course Misa could just kill him then but.. B paused, it seemed like he was forgetting his own case for L's safety, what a softy he was - Fire ladder, of course, and luckily it went directly to Light's room - Him and his father being with L most of their spare time, left his mother and his little sister at home alone, nothing B wouldn't be able to take care of in case they would actually interfere with his work - Even though Misas trip there, was quite long, she was quickly showed to the door, she was probably too indiscreet for Light's taste, but for him to turn her down, was quite unlikely, after all, she knew his name and had a death note herself, it would be quite courageous of him to not cooperate with her without knowing her intentions - But she did look happy as she left, there seemed to be nothing to worry about, not in their new found relationship however, next part was how to actually stop them before they did something stupid. - B didn't follow her home though, but kept staring at the window of Light's room, not even surprised as their eyes met shortly when Light looked out, a smile crept to B's mouth, before he left - Helpless poor Kira, given a God of death's eyes for free, if he was willing to be with a beautiful woman as Misa Amane, his life sure wasn't fair!

When rethinking L and Light's assumed teamwork, it might not be so unexplainable again. As the good guy L might seem, he might just be losing his mind to the excitement - This was more of an entertainment to him, than a serious case.. - You can only solve a number of cases before it'll drive you insane, the human brain is simply not build for this kind of constant pressure - One of the main reasons B disagreed with the whole Wammy thing, it shouldn't be hard to see that the kids they had to do with were already at that point slowly turning mad - Most of them, had weird habits, perhaps even obsessive thoughts.. B's source? - Himself - Not that that was necessarily Wammy's fault, nobody knew how he would've turned out without Wammy's help - The point is to learn the children to use their intelligence correctly, a normal elementary school course could hardly learn them to 100% advantage their smarts - But then again, who ever said that just because you're smart, means you have to use it? - The fact that you make them believe they are normal, at Wammy's, most of the kids are what a normal population would see as weird - Where inside Wammy's, everybody was like that, they never got to see the outside world, in that way, they were kept safe from harmful words about their behavior - But what happened to people who didn't become a successor of L? .. They met the real world, like a bucket of cold water down their back - And most of the Wammy's that were set free into the real world, were never to be heard from again - Don't misunderstand, they were more than welcome to contact the place, they just didn't - Most of them probably died, the the rest probably getting embedded at the psychiatric department, what a waste - The reason B could be so proud of himself, he understood what life needed from him to survive - You don't think much about it when you hear of this famous L, but try to imagine him without Watari's 24/7 taking care of his every need - Depressing, right? - He wouldn't last one day in the real world, isolating himself with his work. No, it doesn't necessarily mean he isn't social, he seemed to be enjoying the company of others, but, his level of speech is so above any other, it could be hard to talk with people without confusing them - Fact is; L doesn't know of other things than solving crimes - He might also have been a kid once, and been through puberty like any other human being, at some point, he apparently even played tennis as a hobby, but when you looked at the result of this youth, it was pretty easy to see exactly what he was raised to be - Customization, a thing you (as a Wammy) should obtain when you left Wammy's house .. Which was the main reason why Light could appear as perfect; He knows the real world, from the start - Probably the same reason he became Kira. - Yes, he'd better get his thoughts back to Kira, he had to stop the two from doing something stupid, especially if it could force him into make a unwanted move - If all else failed; He had a plan.


	7. Taming Kira With Apples

It didn't take more than mere days before L also got to meet Misa, too early for Light's taste, but it was a little too late for that now - L showing a disgustingly interest around her, but then again, when had that guy last met a woman, if ever - All Light needed now was to call Misa, as soon as they had split up, and ask what name she saw, no one else knew they had met, so L's death could've been caused by anything, in fact, he could even make him part of a car accident, that's not a typical Kira killing, therefore no one would think too much about it - It was his mistake after all, showing up out here, convinced that only Light knew who he was, he should be smarter by now, with a Kira with the ability to kill simply by seeing a persons face, he accepted to be a victim the second he stepped out of the hotel, what a disappointment - Of course, this was too easy, without any evidence.. L chose to actually arrest Misa for being Kira number two, shortly after - Much to everyone's surprise, considering he only spoke to her for five minutes - It's amazing, the guts he got at times, even though he might be Lights.. Or, Kiras enemy, he was actually quite impressed, L knew both Kiras identity by now, but was unable to do anything about it, because he was lacking one thing, evidence - He didn't even know their murder weapon, it was idiotic.. - The whole thing made the police work till late at night, Light staying there as well, it would be best if he also heard what L had to say about the days events, shortly considering if he himself had something to do with the death note in any way, or knew someone who might have.. The last thing was almost true. A little bird had sung for L the day before, about a certain Misa Amane, it was getting quite clear for L that he had a devil as his protective angel, yet he was still confused about the relevance for B's own case - And while all this was happening, B took his chance with the fire ladder, quietly making his way up into Light Yagami's room, courageous as he was, he actually did this while the family was still awake, this can seem stupid, but, this was already taken care off. He had stalked them through the window before entering, they were watching TV, the volume high enough to most likely cover B's footsteps and other noise he might make in the progress, not to mention, a robbery at a house with people awake was a rare thing, the only thing stolen, was a thing only Light knew they had, leaving him quiet about the case.

Sliding silently down the windowsill onto the floor, eyes adjusting to the dark - Right, where would one hide a murder weapon? - First looking under the bed, probably mostly because he hid things there himself, continuing to crawl around in his before seen creepy manner, reading titles on endless of books - Light wasn't just an intelligent student it seemed, he was completely obsessed with knowing things - Some books were in covers, leaving space for a death note, yet the only thing B found was some japanese porn. Checking for case relevance he looked through the dirty magazines - Placing them back, to stand up straight again, no.. It was too messy to have the death note hidden there - Of course, he could be smart enough to split it up, and scatter the pages into more than one book, but that would also become a pain, even for Light himself - Eyes turning towards the desk, simple, but it might just work, observing it closely, before opening a drawer.. No, something seemed off about this, the base was incorrect, there was too much drawer, and too little space - Running his hand along the drawer before noticing a hole in the bottom - Well, he was raised as a detective after all - It was most likely a trap, in other words, if he just opened the bottom, something would probably happen, and no matter what it was, it could hardly be good - Back at the hotel, Ryuk became restless, something was going on, disappearing out of the room, Light probably wouldn't care anyway, spreading his wings, before take-off, returning home, to no surprise seeing one in the dark, a big grin making it to the shinigami's face as he learned who it was. Seemed like the detective back from school didn't feel done just yet. Ryuk himself getting slightly nervous to actually see the person react to him being there, even though he hadn't touched the death note, he looked directly in the direction where Ryuk was.. - Perhaps he was just nervous.. - B continued his work by grabbing a pen by the desk, the pen itself might be too big for the hole, but, carefully splitting it, placing the ink holder down at the bottom of the drawer, to hear a small click - As he thought, the 'key' to the drawer had to be fairly close to it, in case he needed it, also, pens is something almost everyone have, making it seem almost too obvious to be the key for something so valuable - Ryuk still observing as the detective looked right through Light's smart hideout for the death note. Seemed like the whole thing at the school was a set up, this guy seemed pretty smart - Carefully lifting the fake bottom of the drawer, to expose the death note hidden underneath it, taking the book up, before returning the fake bottom, putting together the pen, making sure it stood back in the jar identically to the way it did before - Using quite some time on adjusting small things to make it look identical to when he first came, before jumping out the window again, quietly placing the fire ladder at its rightful place - A relieved sigh leaving him, before he left, with the death note - This sure was a turn of events, "I am sorry to cause you all this trouble Ryuk, you see, I have my own reason to catch Kira, I hope you don't mind me barging in like this.." B said, feeling that the shinigami following him in curiosity - How did this human know his name? - Light had never noted it anywhere, and never spoke of it.. - That was when an unspeakable thought striked Ryuk, could it be, the weird feeling about this guy, was perhaps caused by.. A shinigami's eyes?

A slight chuckle left the shinigami, he couldn't explain how a human of flesh and bones could already have the eyes of a shinigami, if that was the case, but this sure made him more interesting - And Ryuk didn't care who had the death note, as long as he was entertained, not to mention, he felt a little flattered by the fact that he had finally met a human who didn't seem scared about him at all - "The ownership of the death note is still not yours though, even if you steal it.." Ryuk commented, only to receive a shrug in reply, "I'm well aware of that, however, if Light Yagami only has got one death note, the one held by Misa, is not under his control considering Misa is being held imprisoned by L at the time being - Misa is a kind girl you know? - It'll only take time before she'll give up the ownership of her death note out of fear, which makes both Kira's harmless, and incapable of ever getting their death notes back in any way - Of course, this leaves them a great chance to run away from their responsibility, considering they don't really have their murder weapon anymore - I'll rip out the pages that identify Light as Kira, handing the rest of the note book over to L for later (I don't wish to spoil his fun) - If Light chooses to flee from his responsibility and giv up the ownership of his death note, L will gain the ownership of the note book, hopefully this won't get to happen - But if it does, I'll give L the out torn pages, proving that he was Kira before - That part, is of course added just for you." Confusing as it sounded, Ryuk couldn't argue against the fact that it might actually just work out the way he said it would, in other words, Light had already at this point, lost, yet still not aware of it. The shinigami felt encouraged a little, "So.. Tell me, what do you need it for? - You are not a detective, are you? - You don't seem like you completely disagree with Kira, yet you don't team up with him either, and I find it hard to believe that you work for L.." - Yes, what did he need it for, B pausing his walk shortly.

"As you may already know, I possess the eyes of a shinigami myself, but unlike Misa Amane, I haven't obtained them through a deal - I was born with these eyes, forced to see through them through my entire life. Since I have no need for them, they have only been a pain for me - I might have used them to aid me in my murders, but, I've missed out on quite a lot due to this, it does attack ones psychological health little by little to see people's lives every day - By obtaining the death note, I'm hoping that returning it to a shinigami will take this ability away from me - It's a long shot, that I am aware, but I have no need for these eyes anymore, and if I absolutely have to keep on living, I would rather not continue to see through them.." - The shinigami didn't comment, it seemed like a feeling only humans were capable of feeling, if Ryuk had ever had a life before he became a shinigami, he couldn't remember it, therefore he had no idea how it would feel to not see people's name and lifespan.. Wait.. That was this guys case too though, wasn't it? - "How can you wish for something you don't know how feels?" - The question was obvious, B himself had always wondered, "For the same reason someone would be willing to pay half their lifespan to see through these eyes, I suppose.." - Turning around to face the shinigami, both staring at each other for a short while, before B dug down in a bag he had taken with him, with relevant stuff for his burglary, but also with something completely else, exposing what in Ryuk's eyes was treasure, an apple - "You like these, don't you? - If you don't tell Light who took the death note, I'll give it to you.." - Nodding desperately, grabbing the apple with his mouth, before almost swallowing it in one bite - Not mentioning the fact that he wouldn't have told Light anyway.. Yet something told him this guy already knew that, he seemed quite informed on shinigami's, and apparently also their diet - After that, they went separate ways, Ryuk already getting excited to see how Light would react to the missing death note, returning just as the meeting was over, seeing Light already at the edge of a rage, hoping he wouldn't get too hotheaded if he also found out the note book was missing.


	8. Imperfections Burdens

A perfect cut was placed at the note book, patiently running the knife down the side, before the sides became loose, getting removed from the book - Deliberately letting the page with the name 'Lind L Taylor' stay, it would probably prove the book's authenticity a little, L probably wouldn't believe the rules just because they were there - Watching it return to the stage where only the remaining pages where there, making the cut invisible - A death note never runs out of pages, but it also recreates pages that are ripped out of it. Reading through the few rules he mentioned himself earlier, wondering how people could find this book attractive enough to write in it, only able to imagine the look on Light's face when he had first killed someone with it - Light wasn't insane, not until he obtained the death note however, some people just can't handle power, they get lost to it. It could be interesting to meet this former, kind version of Light, B was pretty sure he could actually get to like him, if he got the chance - But, to kill like Kira did, was unforgivable - The problem is not necessarily the killings, it's the fact that Light truly believes it is okay for him to end these peoples lives.. No, that's not it, he believed that he was meant to kill these people, being the self proclaimed God he had always felt like - Made even B look like a normal person, at least he knew he wasn't a God. - B too might think he was 'meant to' kill people, but at least he waited until his victim really was going to die, unlike Light, who with the death note, could change lifespan on people, simply by writing their name - B had already tried, using Naomi Misora as his victim, to change her lifespan, but unsuccessfully - He just had to calmly wait for whoever he wanted to kills lifespan to hit zero - Closing the death note, before looking through the cut out pages, looking at all the names, it seemed as if Naomi Misora had in fact died in the hands of Kira. It was by a page that had left the book already, her fiancée was nowhere to be seen either, but then again, considering he died on his way out of a train, according to L, he might even have been on the same train as Kira himself, and then there was the case file Raye had carried which disappeared.. That case had never really been put to rest, since nothing could be proved, leaving it impossible to solve.

If Kira was Naomi's killer, that must have meant that she by free will gave her name to him, in other words, she fucked up, that's her mistake - Though B felt attacked on a personal point if Light had outsmarted her, while he himself hadn't - Might have been because it was two different cases - She might have let her guard down because of the loss of her fiancée, not thinking clearly at the time - What a shame, she was such a nice, young lady.. The thought might have been a bit of a joke, B might have played stupid at the time, but he did indeed know she hated him from the moment she laid eyes on him, not that it mattered to him - Getting up from his chair, before lazily opening the refrigerator - He needed sugar to think this through one more time, no need to rush himself into action - Grabbing a jar of jam, with strawberry of course, taking the death note and the loose pages with him, placing it all on the coffee table, leaning over the table, to grab a envelope that was placed on a cupboard, before, with a bump, sitting down on the sofa, quickly pulling his legs into his chest, grabbing the jam, jerking it open, staring at the death note as he simply drank the jam. He didn't want to spill it all over the book, and he knew for sure he would, if he started to dip his fingers in the jam.. - Suddenly smashing the jar down the floor, the remaining jam splattering all over the floor - Drying his mouth in his shirt - He hated this.. This was stupid, why was he even considering! - Trying to calm down his fury by almost biting his thumb till it bled - Lightly shaking his head - It shouldn't matter anymore at this point, even if his plan would benefit L, that wasn't what it was about, it was about catching Kira - There was no way L would ever have come this far in the case alone, but even with all this info B had leaked, L still waiting for evidence, while all criminals were slowly getting killed one by one, it just wasn't right! - Yet understanding L had no choice, and considering B was already considered a criminal, it wouldn't matter if he took care of Kira, would it?

It might be because B had actually met these people.. It might be because he actually was one of them - But, no matter how much better the world could become when killing all criminals, it just wasn't right - These people spend years of their life, paying off for what they had done - They might not all become perfect people again, but that doesn't matter - What matters, is the fact that people have a free will to do what they want, and in this case, most of them just want to get out of jail, and continue their life while they try to somehow forget their mistakes - Where Kira, ruined this - It's part of a natural flow, like a river, you don't just stop a river! - It's about seeing criminals as people, not burdens, some of these, actually have a family, that loves them, Light had a family himself, would he, in cold blood, kill his own sister, for example, if she chose to become a criminal? - No, that's not it, it doesn't matter if he himself would get hurt if his family members died, the point is, people out there, had to accept that Kira only saw that one thing in their family member; That they were a criminal - To say a criminal can't be a great parent, or spouse is judgmental, and how in the world didn't it feel to explain a five year old kid that his father had died because Kira had said so - That's not how the world works, or rather, that's not how it should work - One single man should not sit and judge who deserves to live or die! - Yes, this settled it.. B had to do, what he had to do, someone had to stop Kira here and now, and since L chose to do nothing until proof had been gathered, B would! - Grabbing a pen and a clean piece of paper.. Uh, he had always sucked at writing, hopefully L was good at reading then - When the writing was done, the death note, with the message, was neatly packed, B cursing once as he managed to step in a glas splinter from the jam earlier.. He had to work a little on his aggression, he would end out hurting himself - Nonetheless continuing to put on shoes, before running of - He preferred to keep his place a secret from L, so chose to deliver the letter himself, covering himself with the hood of his hoodie as he came closer to L'S base, he was not interested in getting spotted by anyone, he didn't want to discuss it, he just wanted to get it over with!

As soon as the letter hit the bottom of the mailbox, B shivered once, it was the point of no return - Making his way back home - It didn't matter, this plan would definitely put an end to this Kira madness, and leave B with the ownership of at least one of the death notes, which was his plan from the beginning, not that the death note was big value for him anymore, but.. - Ignoring the jam all over the living room floor, he sat down in the sofa again, looking out the window to see the sun go down.. Maybe, he would miss this at times, yet, it was all like the last time, he was alone, that was all he had ever been - Soon it would be time for the final showdown, hopefully nothing would get in the way.


	9. Watch, Clock Ticking

L reread the letter for the third time - He had until now done as he had been asked; The police got a day off, and Light was due to arrive soon, Misa had been spoken to most of the day to keep her from giving up on her ownership of the death note.. - L glancing at the death note next to him once, before continuing to read. Five minutes before Light was due to arrive, L was asked to leave the room, alone - Leaving Watari, yet not telling him what was going on, since B sensed he might dislike it.. Not that Watari was known for fleeing, normally he just did as he was asked. L would probably let him in on the idea, the opposite would most likely ruin it - Other than that, Misa's 'cage' was to stay unlocked - The rest of the paper was left blank, there was no further explanation to this - Looking up to see Watari arriving with coffee and cake, both getting served - Without speaking a word, L held the note up in front of Watari - "Understood" he replied - Whatever plan B had, it didn't sound totally harmless - As time passed by, L quickly stuffed his face with more cake before he chose to leave the room, even agreeing on getting locked in, just to be completely sure he didn't suddenly change his mind, or perhaps, someone chose to go inside - It didn't take long before L could hear Watari talking with someone who sounded surprisingly a lot like himself, staring out the keyhole to see the person.. No kidding, it looks exactly like him - That was when the whole plan suddenly made sense, this has happened before.. B taking the character of L.. B was going to pose as L, and taking his chance with Kira II, the Kira that had the ability to kill only by seeing a persons face - That was indeed highly dangerous! - Getting even more surprised as a shinigami flew through the room he was in.. Right! - He touched the death note, it was only natural for him to be able to see the shinigami that owned the death note now, shortly after hearing Light's voice.. He had no chance, it was too late to change his mind now..

Actually, Light had plans for tonight, but L had suddenly called him in, which was weird since everyone else was at home, though not really questioning it.. They had met alone before, maybe he just wanted to talk about.. Most likely Kira yet again - He never seemed to get tired of that subject - Light frowning once as he saw that overly excited expression on 'L''s face as he stared at Misa, still caged up at this point, shortly reminding Light what his plans actually were.. To get Misa's death note and continue his killings, his own had been stolen, and well, he couldn't actually do anything about it, it was quite frustrating - "What's this about, Ryuzaki?" a hint of irritation was to be found in Light's voice, getting the detectives attention, "Oh, hi Yagami-kun - You see, I've been watching over Misa Amane for the last few days, and something has been bothering me a little about this - It's hard to actually get any info out of her in this state -She just constantly cries if I try to speak to her, so.. I was wondering if you would be with me if I choose to let her out.. If she actually got to see that you were here with me, she might calm down a little?" 'L' asked, leaving the cage to sit back down, monitoring her like they normally did, yet the door to the cage was still open, then again, she couldn't really run anywhere at this point. Light was somehow not even surprised by the question, it was only like L to run far too many risks on things he shouldn't even consider playing around with - Even though the Kira inside him wanted to gladly accept the idea, Light stayed unsure, "Ryuzaki.. That's just stupid, if the case is she really can kill simply by seeing ones face, it's like realizing a death wish if we chose to let her out.. Unless of course, you choose to keep her blindfolded that is.." - 'L' turning on the chair, looking a little surprised, "I didn't think you were that close, for her to recognize your voice!" - The comment of course irritated Light, to the point where he just shrugged as a way of accepting the idea - Reentering to release her, she almost fell to the floor, her legs weakened. The expression on Misa's face as soon as the blindfold was removed, informed Light that she indeed still had the eyes of a shinigami, and also the fact that she now had L's true and full name, if Light could somehow give Misa the piece of death note he had in his watch she would be able to kill both Watari and L - Yet with Light being the only one invited here, it would seem fishy - But then again, if both L and Watari were dead, they could hardly have let Light in, in other words, L had probably let Misa out on his own, getting both himself and Watari killed before Light made it there, Misa running away before anyone would make it there.. The idea wasn't completely unlikely to occur.

Observing as Misa was placed on a chair, 'L' looking at Watari once, silently asking him to get her something to drink - Misa's eyes resting on Light, almost through eye contact asking him what to do, and that was when Light, against his nature, reached out towards her, taking ahold of her hands, a typical thing humans do to calm each other down - Something caught 'L''s attention, Misa might be holding onto one of Light's hands, the other being placed at his watch, his middle finger constantly tapping the watch - Could it be that.. Light had a hidden piece of the death note within his watch? - "Excuse me for a moment - Yagami-kun, please keep an eye on her.." - With that said, 'L' left, as soon as he had turned around the corner, he found a piece of the death note within his own pocket, staring shortly at it, while hearing small click sounds, probably from Light's watch - He chose to write.. - He had no chance at this point unless he wished to die to Kira - Returning to the two others who innocently looked up at him, just as he sat down, there was a thud from the kitchen - "Huh.. That didn't sound right.. - Oh well.." 'L' said, before turning to face the two that looked surprised - "Oh.. I see.. You're wondering why that thud wasn't my body falling to the ground?" - It was so obvious to see the surprise on the two's face, they knew they had screwed up just the second he didn't die, a smile making it to B's lips, "23 days from now on, and I'll die - Too bad I wrote the name in myself - I guess it would've been perfect for you if I had just died here and now.. However, I'm not the one you're after.." it seemed like he could explain as much as he wished, they were completely stunned. A little happy he couldn't see what was going on inside their head right now, with a cruelly kind smile on his lips, B handed Light his business card - "The murders message was unclear at the time it was committed, I was unaware how much you knew at that time, I apologize for that.. - It was very uncreative too, I must say - You see, the pinky was supposed to be Misa, with the God of deaths eyes, while the middle finger, was supposed to be Light.. Head of this whole Kira thing, the string was to symbolize a most likely partnership between the two Kira's.." He felt a stare right at him, from Light - Of course.. B was a potential victim of Kira's wrath.

"You were both the detective.. And the murderer.. And now, you are even L.. - Why is it that nobody understands the importance of Kira's existence? - No matter how you look at it, the world has become a better place, people are even starting to accept me as their God!" Light suddenly exclaimed - It seemed like he had finally accepted his game over. B walking straight over to him, face dangerously close to him, "Light.. Have you ever heard of a non-believer, tell me.. What is God to a non-believer?" - The sentence seemed to stun Light, there was nothing he could do other than.. - "I want to give up my death note." - Misa's stare turning towards Light, a low chuckle leaving Ryuk at the request, it all happened, as B had said it would, Light was nothing more than a serial killer, and a coward - "As you wish.." Ryuk chuckled, though pausing right in front of Light, "Let's face it Light, even if you let go of the death note now, you have been caught, it's not worth it.." the shinigami added, B further explaining Light's case; "Your lost death note is with the real L right now - And back at my place, are the pages from the death note in which you've written names, that will be proof enough for the police - And you see, the police see people as us, as insane, so the fact that you don't remember doing this, won't necessarily save you.. And I believe you owe Ryuk something.." hinting to Light's remaining life - The shinigami loosening the belt around his own death note, at this point fear shone from Light's eyes, B just in time to see Misa try to write her own name down on that little piece of paper from the death note they had, quickly grabbing it out of her hands, before simply swallowing it, taking her rather roughly by the wrist before pulling her out of the room - It would be unhealthy for her to see Light's life come to an end, "L, you can call the police now" B yelled, hearing L react by presumably jumping down the bed to get his phone, before looking down at Misa once. She looked so afraid it almost hurt him to treat her this way - Pulling up his shirt a little to expose the out cut pages of the death note which exposed Light's handwriting on them, placing them at the bedroom door, pushing them underneath the door with his foot. Like this, Misa wouldn't be able to get free and steal them, still holding onto Misa as he unlocked the door to L's room, now that Watari was gone, no one else could unlock this door anyway.

Continuously pulling Misa with him, as they quickly made their way out the building , just in time to hear sirens, luckily getting away before the police arrived - Still walking at a fast pace, Misa dared to ask, "Wh-where are we going? - What do you plan on doing with me?" - The question more or less replied as they made their way to the train station, pausing shortly, B turning to look at her, "Now, you stay calm and act natural, one wrong move and I'll bring you back to L, understood?" he asked, Misa nodding in reply, she didn't really have the guts to not just do as she was asked right now - Continuing to walk, until they arrived at the train station towards Misa's home, placing themselves fairly private, considering it was a train station - "You have to promise me something.." Misa slightly looking towards this guy she still had no idea about who was, yet not gaining eye contact, "Never make me regret the fact that I'm right now saving a Kira.." - The message somehow calmed Misa down, at least it didn't seem like he was going to kill her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the train arriving at the train station, that tight grab letting go, before he handed her a ticket, "It's bought in my name, so police shouldn't be able to track you down - Also, please keep low profile the next couple of days, while I work on getting your name cleaned" - Accepting the ticket she jumped into the train, the two looking at each other while waiting for the train to leave - She had to ask, she would regret it if she didn't ask him! - "Who are you?" - The doors began to close, and she only just managed to hear his reply, "I am a shinigami" - The train left, with Misa and all of her confusion and sadness about what had just occurred - She had been through a lot, but this was by far the weirdest day in her life - She wanted so badly to cry about the time she had wasted at, apparently, L's place. Her loss of Light was also threatening to make tears fall, but for some reason, this didn't seem to matter quite as much to her, as the fact that she had just been saved, ever so slowly realizing that she might have been wasting her time this whole time, that revenge will most likely never get one recover anyway?

B lifting the back of his shirt to expose Light Yagami's death note, Watari had handed it over to him before the whole closing scene. He had changed his mind about leaving it to L, he still needed it, this was a personal case for him too after all. Hearing flickering of wings behind him, seemed like he had successfully taken ownership of the death note. Now all he had to do, was to return home, let go of the ownership, before handing the note book back to L for further investigation. Not to mention, L would probably find it interesting. If he chose to take ownership of it, he could most likely make Ryuk talk a little about the power the book holds - Not that, the pages that were left behind at L's place was enough to prove that Light was Kira, so either way, L could close the case - Misa on the other hand, they never had proof against her, and hopefully, they wouldn't ever find it either.. L would probably take a hint and not even try to prove anything against her, hopefully also cleaning her for suspicion for the police - What she did might have been wrong, but she was not evil, she could let go, and move on, unlike Light who was completely lost to the satisfaction of leaving his destructive mark on the world - A sigh leaving the confused ex wammy, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was already about to die, he would had followed her on the train, that was for sure - It was probably best if he let her go, that's what they say, right?; If you love her, let her go? - And concerning B's own case.. It was already closed - He did what he had to, even more than he had to, he had a short time to get completely done until the police would most likely find him and bring him back to Los Angeles. Not that it mattered much at this point, he would hardly get in before he would die, leaving him to look like just another Kira victim, it wouldn't matter, at least Kira was gone - Shortly hoping this space in between heaven and hell which the users of death note go to, doesn't necessarily mean that B and Light are forced to meet again.


	10. Kira's Mark

Gulping yet an apple, Ryuk's stare landed on the death note's new owner, "You don't have to let go of it today you know, according to TV Kira has already been confirmed to be Light.." Ryuk said, surprised to get an apple in the face to shut him up - B continuing packing the death note down into an envelope, this time adding address. He wouldn't be the one to deliver it this time, his time was too short - As soon as the new apple was swallowed, the shinigami left the sofa, looking over B's shoulder - Actually Ryuk didn't really want to leave this guy, but it seemed to be a one way feeling.. It might be food based feelings, Ryuk had never eaten this many apples in his life - "So, according to the death note's rules, if I choose to pass on the death note, I should loose both memories and eyes - Also leaving me without knowing that I have to die in a couple of days.. It would be a great stress reliever for me - Though I still have my doubts it will work, since we never did the eye deal.. Question is if I even have eyes underneath these.." - The thought gave Ryuk the creeps, wondering how he could so calming decide to actually let go of the note book in case he.. Uhh, lost his eyes - Handing the enveloped death note to Ryuk, "Please make sure this gets to L, stalk it the whole way if necessary.." - Normally shinigami's can't be bossed around with, but, by the power of apples.. - "Oh yes, and Ryuk.. - I would like to give up my ownership of the death note.." - Hesitantly Ryuk nodded, before leaving out through the wall, flying down to a mailbox, dropping the letter in it - The next two days following the mail service, not letting himself get distracted at any time, though stealing apples on his way to keep sane - Getting pending with the envelope at L's mailbox.. He didn't come get it after all, did he? - In irritation the shinigami chose to take the mail directly to L instead, surprised to see the hotel room one big mess, L sitting in a chair in the middle of the mess, curtains closed, the only light being from the laptop right in front of him, he didn't look healthy at all.. - Dropping the death note right in front of the detective to see his eyes look at the envelope, not even surprised, before opening it, to confirm that the death note had once again returned to his hands, looking behind him once to see Ryuk hovering above him, "B's doing, is it?" L asked, Ryuk only chuckling as a reply.

Turning on the TV to gain more light to actually be able to read what was written in the death note, interested in reading it over and over again until he would hopefully finally understand the book inside out, but the TV distracted him, the news channel running something of more relevance - "After weeks of searching, the escaped serial killer has finally been found in Japan - Police is unable to explain how the killer managed to make it all the way to Japan without leaving as much as a hint, the only thing that brought them to the conclusion that he was here was when he chose to buy a ticket to the train by credit card.." The woman in the TV said, and turned towards a police officer, "So, what kind of criminal are we dealing with here, and how in the world has he not been mentioned before?" she asked, the police officer coughed once before replying; "A dangerous one indeed, he's mostly know for his second victim, being a girl of only 13 years, he was originally held isolated in Los Angeles from where he escaped - He was not mentioned anywhere because of the Kira case, also his information and data have been withheld until now.." - It was getting rather clear to both L and Ryuk who exactly they were talking about - The ticket they spoke of was most likely the ticket Misa Amane had used to flee the crime scene, by using his credit card he had almost called out for the police to find him, it was most likely a deliberate 'mistake' - L wasn't even surprised, even though B might be rude, according to Naomi Misora, he seemed to easily get a weak spot towards women, which could explain why he saved Misa Amane - "This only makes the next question even more exciting, how did you find him again?" the police officer already at this point looking rather annoyed by the host, he probably just wanted to do his job, yet he replied patiently "Yes, that part was a coincidence, I must admit - The block he lived in got tired of him not paying his rent - When we first arrived, it was actually to speak with him about the rent, however, when he didn't open the door we had to force it open, the smell made us shortly believe he had actually died, which would explain he couldn't pay the rent, however, that was not the case.." there was a short pause, the police officer seemed shaken himself - The host tilting her head a little, making him aware she was interested in hearing more - He hesitantly continued, "He looked boney, apparently he had not eaten for days, furthermore we quickly learned that he was completely blind - According to his file he had perfect eyesight." - The news surprised L, Ryuk having a slight idea what had happened.

The crowd started to yell as the door to the block was opened, two policemen having a hold of their criminal, who panicked upon hearing people around him - That was the first time L saw B's true face. With no eyesight, he had had no chance of covering himself up with make-up, exposing burned skin, yet his face was quickly covered, simply blindfolding him, a thing the police had begun doing after the whole Kira thing, learning that the eyes gave them away - The touch of the cover only panicking B further as it was tightened around his head, trying to back away only to be pulled in, stubbornly staying at that one spot, almost biting one of the police officers as he grabbed him by the shoulder, more officers coming to aid their colleagues, forcing B down against the ground shortly as they got control over him again, he was hyperventilating in anxiety, before getting pulled back up and forced into the police car - The TV was shut off, laptop closed - L sitting in the complete darkness.. - The world is as judgemental as Kira was.. All they see is a serial killer who needs to be punished.. - It seemed like Wammy's had let go of him, handing over his identity, it might not matter at this point but, it seemed rather unfair, not that they knew of his help with the Kira case of course, but all decisions concerning the wammy's was to get discussed with Watari first! - Silence.. - L finally realizing that Watari had also died to Kira, making Wammy's House independent - There was most likely nothing L could do for B at this point, maybe when his case had calmed down a little, until then, L would return to London and take care of Wammy's House - Grabbing the envelope, about to stuff the death note back down, as he heard a piece of paper fall out of it, pushing the laptop open a little, to see a folded paper on the floor, reaching out towards it, unfolding it, to see a name on it, turning to look at the back, a note left for him; 'Guess who, L' the note said - That explained none of the Kira's killed B when he arrested them.. He was already 'dead' at the time they tried, "I've never met one as stupid as you, B.." L mumbled to himself, before placing the paper back into the envelope and the death note next to it - Pressing a button on his computer, calling Wammy's house, there was no need to stay here, he wouldn't make it more than a couple of days more without any assistance - Roger sounded relieved to hear L's distorted voice, he had been sure L too was gone when he had heard Watari had passed away, without a doubt agreeing on personally picking L up in Japan - That might sound like a waste of time and money, but, letting L run around alone was completely out of question.


	11. Home Sweet Wammy's

A few days later, Roger stood at the entrance, cameras capturing his face for L to see before he unlocked the buildings entrance. - L grabbing a mask, before placing it over his face, it might just be Roger, doesn't matter, L needed to hide his face, hearing the door get opened, "Ah! - I'm so glad to see you are safe!" Roger quickly walking directly over to L, who behind the mask, looked at him like he had forgotten something.. - "Yes.. I have it.." - Handing over a box from a pastry shop, only to be sent off to the kitchen to pick up a fork, L unpacking his long awaited cake - Lifting his mask only to expose his mouth in order to stuff his face with cake - As soon as his business was done, they left, L constantly holding on to Rogers sleeve as they made their way through the airport, happy when he found out he had time to grab yet a piece of cake and a cup of coffee before they had to get on-board on the airplane, Roger updating L on stuff that had happened back at home while L kept quiet, eating his cake - When they had finally returned to London, it was night, which in this case, was good, it allowed L to return while the wammy's were asleep, getting the attic all to himself - Roger only got into his office, before his computer called, L calling.. Answering to see that 'L' on the screen, the distorted voice speaking; "I heard you handed over the information on B.." - Even behind screen, it wasn't hard to hear the news hadn't been well liked by L - Roger placing himself by his desk with a sigh, "I'm sorry, when it was said on TV that they had the papers, we were still considering - I told them to inform me about his well-being. When I arrived to Japan I contacted the police there who were able to give me doctors and psychiatric papers on the case.. - He doesn't have any memory of who he is, his behavior is anxious, he is blind and he doesn't talk.. He refuses to eat too.. He's by far out of our reach.. Even if we got him back to Wammy's, the care he'll depend on will be too much for us to handle - There's nothing wrong in wishing people well, but, if you ask me, the best one could do was to actually let him.. Go.." - The reply was no surprise, but not satisfying.

There was a quite long pause, L rethinking it all once, before continuing; "But, that was not the case last time - He was fully functional the last time the police got him.. You could've saved him there, why didn't you?" - It seemed to be bothering him quite a lot, in his emotional state, Roger couldn't to explain it in a way without making it sound mean - "Roger? .. It is important that you understand the value we wammy's have, not only as upcoming detectives, but also as human beings - B is a better detective than I ever were, he escaped jail to aid me, and succeeded - Having him behind bars was a waste of time, I hope you understand this?" - The call was closed, L soon after hearing footsteps towards the attic, pulling the mask back over his face, the door opening, exposing Roger, "Please L, you must understand that I was not able to judge him back then!" - He got no reply, L didn't even look at him, yet pointing his finger towards the door - Slightly frustrated, Roger left the attic again, when returning to his office, there was a message left on his screen: 'I wish to retire, please take care of Mello and Near for me.' - The message almost more shocking than the news that Watari was dead - L sitting quietly by himself, he really needed to rethink his life at this point, too much had happened in the last few days, even for him - And when it had finally come to his attention how serious B's plan was, it had already been too late for him to do anything about it - He felt like he should thank him, personally, but it was too late for that too, B's death date was today, there was no way L could make it all the way from London to Los Angeles in a few hours - By other words, B would end up dying like he lived; Alone - At least he didn't know he was going to die himself, or, something seemed like that was the case, but then again, this whole thing might just be a set up for Wammy's to not try to save him, perhaps even for L to not worry about him, who knows what B's thinking..

Meantime in Los Angeles, B's case was discussed, right in front of his cell, stressed out rocking back and forth in a corner of the cell, his heart.. It was slowing down, ever so slowly, he let go of his knees, lying down, staring at the ceiling - Something told him.. He knew this would happen, he just.. Couldn't remember - Closing his eyes, feeling his heart take that last beat, the feeling of dying isn't as scary as many might think, it is.. Peaceful - The news of his weird and unexplainable death already in the news the next day, L's eyes resting on the screen as he took a bite more of his strawberry cake, Roger apparently still feeding him even though he wasn't really his responsibility anymore - The headline was of course about Kira, 'Could this be Kira's doing' to be exact, they somehow made it sound cheery - Apparently, B's heartbeat had stopped, leaving him with the same death as almost every damn criminal Kira killed, though this of course was B's own choice.. And well, no matter what cause of death he would have written, it would most likely end out with a heart attack, considering him being isolated in prison, away from anything that could kill him, other than loneliness. - L turning to look over his shoulder at Ryuk, handing him the death note, "Please do me a favor and return to where you came from - And please don't ever return to this world" - The shinigami nodding, of course unable to promise anything, but L didn't need to know that, before flying off with the note book - A little smile made it to L's lips, "Thank you for everything B.." before he also lost his memory of the death note.


	12. Afterword

This is not the last chapter, it is a afterword, therefore: Do not read this, unless you've read the whole fanfiction (Or wish to receive spoilers, for both the fanfiction and the Live Action Death Note movie.)

Looking back at this fanfiction, I must say, I'm not impressed - B's plot and personality is stupid, I guess I can excuse the change in his plot by the fact that he got rather involved in the Kira case in the end, but, I can't excuse his too kind nature, I dislike him, it is unlike him to be like this (In my opinion).

The lines could have been filled a lot more out than they have been, it seemed rushed.. Like most of my works, I tend to get to a point where I just need to empty my head to not forget what I wish to write, and the result I wish for.

The end is a little lame, it is almost identical to the trick L himself pulled at Kira in the live action movie, I promised my mother to watch the live action movie with her when I was done with this fanfiction, which was a mistake, if I had seen how identical the ending was to that, I would probably had used some more time on making the fanfictions ending more.. Unique. (Not to mention I re-write it six times).

It's hard to build a story with the main character being B, with that little we know about him, you force your personal opinion into him, making him how you see him, which makes him hard to work with, I don't wish to provoke people who might think of him differently then I - Though I must admit, as said earlier, he became way too kind - I re-read Another Note after this fanfiction and confirmed this - To be honest, the whole fanfiction is based on whatever I can remember from six years back, when I originally both saw and read Death Note and Another Note, my memory might be good, but.. I guess it failed a bit in the end.

Sigh, it's typical me, I was so proud of the story before I started working on the smaller things, looking at how unrealistic this was (Ignoring that the whole series is about a killing note book), I'm a little disappointed in myself, that said, I'll leave this here, I won't delete the whole thing just because I dislike it, I just hope people who read it, enjoy it more than I do.

Otherwise, I hope they take this long note as an apology for my apparent confidence in my own memory - I'm trying to improve, I hope my upcoming improvement might lead me to more fanfictions, hopefully also some new ones with Death Note, considering writing a good fanfiction to this series (My all-time favorit) is a lifetime goal.

It took me weeks to get to the point where I choose to add this note, since it's unlike me to explain or apologize for anything I've done in a fanfiction, but this means so much to me, I felt like I was bound to it - Sorry B, I guess I misjudged you.. I know you're tougher than this. - And sorry for sharing my troubles with those who might be reading this, I hope it won't happen again.


End file.
